Welcome to the Host Club!
by Miki Naomi
Summary: Haruhi has a cousin who is rich, use to attend Ouran and is friends with Honey and Mori? Morixoc Hikaruxoc Kaoruxoc
1. Welcome Back to Ouran!

**Me: Hello! Im back for more… well I'm giving more than before. Well tell them the disclaimer Lizzy!  
Lizzy: Screw you…I'm not the type to be the one to tell people the disclaimer. 3  
Me: T.T She's so mean!  
Lizzy: Love you, too~ :D  
Me: . Okay~ Well then. Um, how about some chocolate and we'll get the host club to say it.  
Lizzy: O: HELLZ YESH! I love ma' chocolate~  
Me: Okay… TAKE IT AWAY HOST CLUB!  
Host Club: MIKI-CHAN DOES NOT OWN THE HOST CLUB OR ANYTHING TO DO WITH IT!  
Me: … Ya could of said it nicer.  
Mori: Ya.  
Me: Yay! Mori agrees with me!  
Lizzy: Weirdo~ :D  
Me: Don't make me say it.  
Lizzy: o/o *hides in Tamaki's corner of woe*  
Tamaki: O.O Hey! No! Only me and my daughters can be there  
Lizzy: *throws Tamaki a picture of Haruhi*  
Me: HEY CAN WE GET BACK TO BUSYNESS!  
Kyouya: Busyness is not a word.  
Me: Well there is no red line under it so it is. Okay then. Enjoy!**

* * *

?'s PoV

I had just finished packing and looked around the room on last time. It will be awhile before I would return but I have to help her. He called me the other day saying he wanted me to be there for her and make her happy. I know that I can do that but I don't know if I can handle them.  
I sigh as I heard a knock on my door. "Come in." I said not really caring who is was. "Lady Diamon-" "I told! Never call me that, my name is Dia! Not that pathetic name!" I yelled turning around to find my maid, Sayuri. She looked scared. Good. I don't want to leave missing the people here. I turn back towards the window. "What is it that you want?" "W-well, Lady Dia, the car is here to take you the the airport."

"Very well. Take my bags now. I'll be out in a minute." I waited for her to leave before turning around and looked at my empty room. I will still miss this place. I was going to stay with her there. My friend live near there too. Her name is Misora Shibata. I actually went to high school there. I had just ended my second year when my mother wanted me home, but now only a few months later, I'm going back.

I sighed as I got up to say good-bye to my brothers and parents.  
I found them outside. Waiting for me. I sighed again as I walked up to them. My brothers came home from collage just to say good-bye. Their names are Daichi and Kaito. I had a sister but something happened to her. Her name was Sapphire. I was always happy with her. But of course everyone (almost) loves to have their twin sister with them. Yes. I'm a twin well I use to be.

I said a fast goodbye and got in the car waving at them as I left. As we were driving I took out my music and started playing my favorite song.

* * *

I arrived at the airport and got on. Awhile after I land and went to find them. By the time I was out they would be there waiting for me. I already had people take my things for me and walked towards where they said they'd be. After a while I saw them. I knew right then that my life would be different. One guys with glasses looked up from his notebook he was carrying, and saw me. He looked back at the others before sighing and walking over to me.

"You're Dia Fujitami, am I right?" He asked, but I had a feeling he already knew who I was. One; he called me Dia and two he had that weird eye glint thing. "Yes I am. And you are?" "My apologies. My name is Kyoya Ootori. Nice to meet you. Let's go meet the others." We walked over to five other boys who were in a little three of then were, while the others just watched not paying attention to anything else.

"Gentlemen!" Kyoya yelled making everyone stop and look at us. "I'd like you to meet Dia Fujitami. Dia-sempai, I'd like you to meet Tamaki Suoh, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka, but everyone calls him Honey-sempai, and Takashi Morinozuka or Mori-sempai." He said pointing at everyone as he said their names. "Nice to meet you guys."

The small blonde or Honey perked. "Hey! I remember you! You were in mine and Takashi's class last year! Good to see you again, Dia-chan!" He had pink animated flowers around him as he talked. I remembered him. He was the one who loved cake and anything cute. And Mori was his younger cousin who looked out for him. "Oh yes. I remember you guys."

"You know Honey-sempai and Mori-sempai?" Tamaki asked. All three of us nodded. "Yup we were in the same class for years until this year. Oh but where did you go?" Honey said. "Oh well, my mother wanted me to come back home this year to study at some place but I never went because Tamaki called me." As I said that the twins looked at me. "So, you're friends with Honey-sempai..." "... Mori-sempai. And also Haruhi" They said at different times. I could easily tell which one was which. The one one the left was Kaoru and on the right was Hikaru. "Yes, didn't that just get explained." I said.

"Sorry to cut the conversation short but we have to get back or Haruhi will be wondering where we all are." Kyoya said. We nodded and left. In the car everyone was asking me questions and I was trying my best to answer them. Soon we arrived a school, also known as Ouran Academy. I got out with everyone and walked to the 3rd Music Room in one part of the school. I realized I was only in my own clothes so I snuck away.

Soon I found a boys outfit. I never liked the girls cause I don't like puffy dresses. I found a black knee length skirt so I didn't look to much like a guy. Even though with my hair it would be impossible. I had blonde hair tied with black ribbons in pigtails. I have always had my hair like this.

I walked back to the music room and noticed everyone had just walked in. I followed behind them and tried to hide the fact that I had just left. They all looked back at me and realized I had changed without them realizing I left. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. I heard the doors open behind me and as I turned around I saw who I came here for. My cousin. Haruhi Fujioka.

* * *

**Hope you liked it better than the other one. Review please. If you are wondering how Haruhi's cousin is rich you have to review. **


	2. Hello Haruhi and Misora!

Me: I m back and I brought Lizzy again.  
Lizzy: Why me? Well she wanted to thank MissAmuletAngelPotter and kiera-sama for reviewing and getting her off her lazy ass.  
Me: Screw you and here is your prize. The next chapter!  
Lizzy: Not really much of a prize if everyone can see it.  
Me: Oh right... but I never update this fast. Now take it away... Tamaki!  
Tamaki: Miki-chan does not own us or anything else from Ouran, only Dia and her friend Lizzy owns Misora, but if she did she would make me and Haruhi a coup-  
Haruhi: What are you talking about, Sempai?  
Tamaki: Nothing, well onto the show!  
Me:Oi vey...

* * *

Recap-  
I walked back to the music room and noticed everyone had just walked in. I followed behind them and tried to hide the fact that I had just left. They all looked back at me and realized I had changed without them realizing I left. I smiled and rubbed the back of my head. I heard the doors open behind me and as I turned around I saw who I came here for. My cousin. Haruhi Fujioka.

Dia s PoV

"Sorry I m late. But I had to finish a-" She saw me. It was suppose to be a surprise. Oh well.

"Hey, Haruhi..." Okay yes I haven t seen her in a long time. She just had a blank look on her face as the other were looking at her oddly. "Haruhi, are you alright? Are you mad at daddy?" Tamaki's an idiot. He walked over to her and gave her puppy eyes. Haruhi just pushed him aside and walked over to me.

"Dia. Is that you?" She said, confused. I nodded."Long time no see, uh, Haru-Hana." I smiled. I couldn't tell if she was happy or not. She ran up to me hug me. Okay, she is happy. "What are you doing here? Why didn t you call?" She kept asking questions. I finally stop her.

"It s okay calm down. I m here to keep you company. Don t worry, Uncle knows I m here." I only answered those question cause it s the only ones I could hear. "What about Sapphy?" She ask while I still held her, which was weird cause I am short. A.K.A. two inches taller than her. I looked away sad. I couldn t tell her, at least not now. "She couldn t come." I put Haruhi down and looked at the others, who were shock about Haruhi s OOC-ness. I guess that only happens when I come.

"Um, are you guys okay?" I tilted my head sideways. Next thing I knew I was tackled to the floor, by Hunny. "That was so cute, Dia-chan!" He had the flowers again. "Okay, thanks,... but... I can t...breathe." Yes he was on my stomach. Mori came over and lifted Hunny off of me. After catching my breath I said thanks.

"So, you not mad at daddy?" Tamaki said after appearing next to Haruhi. "Why would I be mad. You guys brought me my favorite cousin." I smiled. "Wait, how is she your cousin." "Yeah, she looks nothing like you." The twins said. I can't really tell who's who. "Well, were related by marrige. She is from my mother's side of the family. My aunt married Dia's uncle. And thats how." Oh yeah.

She was happy here and she trusted these guys even if it s just a little bit, she did. I looked at everyone. They all have that look in their eyes. Some more than others. They all love Haruhi in one way or an other. But why did they want me here? She happy enough, and she has people to care about her.

"You know, you ll fit in too. In some way." I jumped. Damn freaky shadow. I turned and looked at Kyouya. "Please don't scare me." I looked back to find the twin harassing Haruhi and Tamaki freaking out while Hunny and Mori just stood and watched them.

* * *

I remembered my friend. Misora Shibata. "Ah! Oh, um.. I ll see you later guys." I ran out the room hoping to find her. There were clubs everywhere. With students walking around also. I walked to the 1st years hallway and walked around. She said something about 1-B. So I looked in the classroom and saw an orange haired girl wearing a boys outfit but with a skirt. Like always. She s a punk.

I walked in and went towards her. "Misora~" I sang in her ear. She had just put her head down so it was the perfect time. I swear she jumped two feet in the air. She turned around slowly to look at me before jumping out of her seat to hug me. Okay to many hugs today.

"DIA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE! I THOUGHT YOU WERE IN AMERICA!" Oh yeah. Did I forget to tell you my family lives in America. Oh well silly me. "Misora, you hurt my ears.." I said with puppy eyes looking at her till she finally let go. "So what are you doing here? Again?" She never changed. Same old Misora, getting hyper then back to normal. Well, as normal as she can be."I came back to be with my cousin. Do you know Haruhi Fujioka? From class 1-A? "I asked. I hope she did cause I wanna take her to the host club with me.

"Of course. How would I not. Everyone talks about the host club. Wait, he's your cousin?" I nodded. "Yup, well sorta. Come with me and I ll explain." I walked to the door and made sure she was following. She was. Sometimes she s a lost puppy. We walked until we got to the 3rd music room. She looked confused for a second before I opened the door. Everyone was talking or yelling and I think you know who was who. "Um, what are you guys doing?" They all noticed me at the same time. Creepy. Tamaki stopped eating ramen, the twins stopped messing with Haruhi, Hunny looked up from his cake, Mori looked up from his book and Kyouya stopped typing.

"Okay that's creepy. Go back to what ever you were doing." And they did. Why did girls like them. Oh yeah, they re hot . "Okay, what's up Kyouya?" I walked over to the shadow king, with Misora behind me. "Well we were planing a dance next week but they got off topic. So who's your friend?"

* * *

Well that wraps up it for today. Hope you enjoyed. Sorry it s sooo late but curse me and my terrible grades. I ll try to work fast and sorry it s so short, I wanted to get something out before my reviewers went insane.

R&R


End file.
